A moment to Remember
by CallMeConstance
Summary: Starfire Kory is now married to Robin Richard . She's remembering the first time she and Robin got REAL CLOSE together. Contains Sexual Content . This summary sucks but the story will be WAYY better. ONESHOT.


I could feel the sun scorth upon my bare skin of my back. I could feel your heat and arms around me. You were still asleep. I smiled at the thought of the previous night, and how joyful and most glorious it was to be so close to you. _(flashback) you had came to my room with tired, gloomy eyes. You had been awake for the past days never resting until you caught your one rivalry, slade. I couldnt stand the sight of you, being so tired, so beaten down. I ran towards you and hugged you passionately. Then, we somehow landed on my bed. You turned from me and looked me deep in the eyes, then slowly took off your mask. I got lost in those deep blue baby eyes of yours. Next thing I knew we were both kissing. Our tounges were searching eachother mouths then you whispered "starfire, do you love me"? I replied "of course". Then you lay me down on my bed, you in between my legs on top of me. "You sure this is ok" you whisper against my lips. "It's ok.. it really is ok" she reapets , amazed and thrilled that it should be so. I pulled the t-shirt you were wearing over your head and fiddled with your button on your pants. You slid my bra off my shoulders. While shedding the rest of our clothes off your warm, delicious breath danced across my neck sending me the goose of bumbs shivering down my spine. I moaned quietly as your hands moved over my body. I cant believe how wonderful this feels. I watched you as you kissed my body, my arms were intertwined about your neck. Then I feel it slip in. It is painful, she flinches involuntarily , but it is you who cried out. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to but...". I covered your mouth with my hand "only for a second". And she realizes that this is true. Pain has somehow transformed into pleasure, and that pleasure is better than any pain could ever be. (flashback over) _I sighed then you seemed to hear that. You shifted so I was facing you. Your mask was still off and I once again got lost in your eyes. "Starfire, I love you, and I always will." you whispered. "I also love you Robin, now and always". We kissed passionately until we heard Cyborg yelling "BREAKFAST"! We sighed and got dressed. As we departed with our fingers interwined with one another, Beastboy was secretly exiting Raven's room looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear then he took off. We just rolled our eyes and followed the scent of bacon. After breakfast we decided to go to the park, just you and I. We took our time laughing and occasionaly as what cyborg calls it, "the making out". When we got to our favorite spot with no one around just us, we sat. You sat next to me and buried your hands in the grass. We were as quiet as the butteflies that occasionaly fluttered by us, thinking about last night. A single butterfly happened to scutter around me. I reached out and grabbed one; it fluttered against my closed fist. When i opened my hand it stayed there for a moment. It was the color of my skin tan and orangy. The legs started to twitch, tickling me. The buttefly seemed so delicate. I shook my hand and it flopped down onto the grass. I pushed at it and it flew away. "What a beautiful butterfly.. but not as beautiful as you". I blushed. You pulled me toward you . The way you did it was gentle and soft, first picking me up around the shoulders and then guiding me towards you. You wrapped your warm, muscular arms around me just like you did at the previous night we shared. I thought of the butterfly, safe yet trapped in the dark of my fingers. I felt safe. I buried into your chest. Your arms were strong and firm against me. Your lips on my hair, brushing against it. Your warm breath on the tips of my ears which made the goose of bumbs run down my spine. You pulled me down, gently laying down in the grass. I had my head against your chest and heard the sound of your soothing heartbeat. I felt your body relax and soften. You cradled me with one arm and stroked my hair in the other. We stayed like that until the sun set. I will never forget that one, precious moment. Now, my name is Koriand'r Grayson and im holding my daughter, Ebony, thinking about the previous times as Starfire. I set my daughter down to bed and kiss my husband, Richard, and fall into a satisfying slumber in the man of my dreams arms.


End file.
